The rebel (Nian baby sequel)
by TVDTKD
Summary: THE REBEL Nian baby sequel Ian's and Nina's life with their kids. What happens after Kaila was busted with drugs and how does this affect their family life and that of their other kids. Picks up right where NIAN BABY ended
1. Chapter 1

**THE REBEL**  
**Ian's and Nina's life with their kids. What happens after Kaila was busted with drugs and how does this affect their family life and that of their other kids. Picks up right where NIAN BABY ended**

**Nina's POV:**  
It was very quiet in the car, it was too quiet but I couldn't say a word, I was looking out of the window while Ian was driving the car. He was constantly checking on Kaila in the back of the car she had her eyes shut. It looked like if she was sleeping, but for all we knew she could be pretending . When we arrived home we decided that Ian and I had to talk together first just the two of us, we would talk later with Kaila present. When Ian opened the backdoor of the car there was still no movement so he removed the seatbelt and lifted Kaila from the car. She started to stir in his arms and woke up. "Daddy" she whispered, "go back to sleep baby" Ian said, "we will talk later", she nodded and buried her head against his chest. He carried her on the stairs to her bedroom, I removed the blankets and took her shoes of. I did the same with her jeans and top. Ian put her sleeping clothes on, while she kept dozing in and out of sleep.

We left her room and went downstairs, the other kids wanted to know what was going on, but we didn't want to tell them yet. We asked Madison and Jeremiah to take the boys to a movie and dinner or something. We needed them out of the house for a while. They obeyed but Madison demanded to know what was going on when she would arrive back home again.  
"Ok" Ian said, "we really have to process this and have to know what we are going to ask her". "I know" I sobbed, I was full on crying now, so was Ian.

"I want to know how long she is taking drugs, how much and why". "How she first got in contact with it". "Why she is skipping classes and I want to know more about that boy, he is no good news". Ian said. "How did we let it come so far, why didn't we see it Ian" I cried. "We are horrible parents, we failed her". "I know" he nodded "we did fail her, but we are going to get through this we are going to get her off the drugs one way or the other". "If she will not cooperate I'm going to take her away from the situation and we make her go to a facility". "But it's our little girl" I cried, "I know" Ian said, "I know".

**Ian's POV:  
**Nina and I just sat there in the living room being sad and talking about how we let it come so far, when I saw movement up on the stairs I knew Kaila sat there I wondered how long she was there for. Nina was still sobbing into my shoulder and I knew I was still crying too. When nobody came down the stairs I said, "you can come down baby". There she came my little girl shaking and crying walking down the stairs. I motioned her to come sit with us and took her hand. Then I took her in my embrace and we sat there on the couch, all crying. "I'm so sorry" she sobbed, "I'm so sorry".

"Baby" I asked "how did you get there". "How did you get caught up in this whole drug thing: was it the first time you used, or is this going on for much longer". "Most of all how did you hide all of this from us?" "You were always home on time, yes you act like a rebel sometimes but we never recalled really strange behavior from you". "I guess I just can hide it well then" she smirked. "Kaila" I said "cut it out". "We want some answers now, your mother and I deserve them don't you think?"  
She looked down in shame again, "it was the first time I used drugs I swear" she said. "Honey it is hard to believe that for us you know". "I will give you another change" I said and repeated the question. "Is what you just told us the truth" I asked, "yes" she said, but I could see she was lying I could always tell if my kids were lying, they weren't made for that. "Okay then" I said, "then you don't mind to do a drug test for us so we can see for ourselves". "They are really accurate you know , they can see everything you used upon three months ago". I saw her swallow hard, "that's what I thought the truth now, young lady" I said. "I don't know exactly I.." she said a few times.

"A few times does that define ten times, twenty times, thirty times hell even more?" "Daddy" she tried, "don't daddy me". "Right now we want answers". "I don't know ten, maybe twenty times but not more" she cried. "Jeez" I sigh "is this the truth?" "Yes daddy I promise". "What did you use and when". "Ecstasy and sometimes I smoked weed but I promise nothing else". "When?" I asked getting really angry, "when you skipped classes?" "Yes but mostly at parties". "Which parties" I asked "you've been to three parties this year". "Yes" she said "there". "Whit whom": she started weeping again, "no I won't tell you" she screamed. "It was that Landon guy wasn't it". "None of your business". "I take that as a yes" I said. "Yes" she said shaky "but I love him daddy he's perfect". "Perfect, getting my daughter into drugs and skipping school, yes I see he's perfect". "You can't blame him daddy I did that by myself". "Yeah sure who introduced you to the drugs?" She didn't give an answer, "thought so" I said.

"Speaking of this guy", "he's my boyfriend daddy". "Speaking of this guy" I continued "how come we have never met him or heard of him then, if you love him so much". "Because you would've never approved". "No of course I wouldn't approve him he's getting you into the drug scene". "Yeah you said he buys you stuff and is nice". "Yeah did you already have to pay up for his gifts to you". "Does he wants you to sleep with him, does he ask you to do stuff for him because he's so nice for you I don't know give pills to other people". I saw her swallowing again, "shit" I cursed, "he has already asked you to do those things". "Yes but I love him daddy, I would do everything for him and I know he loves me too". "Sweetie he doesn't love you he uses you". "You're lying daddy stay out of it it's my relationship it's my life". "Kaila I won't stay out of it, he's bad for you".

"And then something else" Nina said, "how could you have unprotected sex". "Hell how could you have sex" I yelled. "What do you think I'm a little child I'm sixteen dad I'm a teenager, teenagers have sex". " Hell Madison and Jeremiah had sex when they were sixteen". "Yeah baby , I know I didn't approve of that but I knew by then they had a relationship and they made a promise the they would be safe, use protection". " Madison is on birth control and they use other protection too". "I know" she screamed "but it feels better without a condom, we both agreed on that". "Yeah you both did or he did", I asked, she was quiet again.

"Kaila sweetheart" Nina said, "do you realize how stupid that was, what if he has an STD, or he gets you pregnant". "That will not happen mommy" she said "I promise". "Baby you can't promise that" I said, "but I will promise you there will be no more late night parties, no nothing you are grounded as of now, until we say otherwise". "You will not leave the house without mommy or me for the next week and we drive you to school afterwards you go to all your classes and in between breaks you got detention at you teachers office, thereby we will know if you were not in a class and we will pick you up straight after school". "No", she cried "you can't do that you can't take my life away from me". "We are not taking your life away were saving it" I barked out "and o yeah I will check your room and belongings for drugs and I will see it if you use again". "What about Landon" she asked. "I will have a little talk with that lover boy of yours and then I make sure he never comes near you again". "Daddy he's not that way, he loves me". "Daddy please don't take him away from me I love him". Shit I thought she is way deeper in than I expected. "I go talk with this Landon kid but until then you will not see him". "Now obey to our rules". "Please go do your home work or something in your room". "If one of your brothers asks you what's wrong you send them to us, ok". She nodded, but left for her room very pissed and still crying.

"Damn she's in deep" I sighed, "I'm so scared Ian", Nina whispered. "I know baby I am scared too" I said "but we will get her through this". Upstairs I heard bonking and doors getting closed hard. Yes, I thought she's going to be ok but how long will this take?

**Kaila's POV:  
**Shit I got caught, stupid me how did I get here. I loved my parents more than anything but I hated it when they were putting up rules and everything. That's probably why I skipped classes in school for the beginning, because I had to go. I really love Landon, yes he introduced me to drugs but so what it's relaxing a hit once in a while. But I felt still guilty, because my parents found out about it. They were crying when I came downstairs I have never seen them cry. Still I make a promise to myself as of for now, I will not do drugs anymore and I will have sex safely, but they can't lock me in a room and expect me to not see my boyfriend. Luckily they don't know that I have been at a lot of parties the last months. I've snuck out of my window for the past few months, where Landon was always waiting for me. I didn't drink much or do much drugs and slept in on those days so my parents wouldn't expect anything. There was a party tomorrow night and I was going for sure I texted Landon that my parents were furious and that they grounded me. I asked him to meet me at midnight before my house.

**Nina's POV:  
**Ian and I were sitting on the couch still talking about what we were going to do further when the other kids came home. They had a fun night and Aidan had not a clue what was going on, Micah knew something was going on but wasn't really interested. I promised the boys that I would talk to them tomorrow, they went to their rooms because school would start early tomorrow. When they were in bed Madison joined us, Jeremiah had just left and she demanded to know what was going on. "You both have been crying I can see it" she said. "Ok Maddie" I said "sit down please, we will tell you". "So what happened with Kaila" she asked. "Well" Ian began "we got a call from the school". "We discovered a few things there, some things which got us really disturbed". "We are both really shocked because we didn't see this coming at all, we didn't caught any of it". "So" Madison asked, "she got busted skipping school which she has been doing for quite some time, but that's not all she had drugs with her and we found out that she has used drugs for some time now". "Really" Madison asked, "yes" we answered, "how come she does that".

"Well that's something we found out too, she has been in contact with a guy from school whit whom she skips classes and does drugs". She loves him but we suspect that he uses her". "He buys her stuff and as a repayment he lets her deal drugs"." Therefore we found out that she is having unprotected sex with him". "Shit" Madison cursed. "What's the name of this guy" she asked. "Landon" I said, "that's not good Madison" said, "he's my age and he's really a player, did also a lot of drugs when I knew him". "Yeah, so she says she's really sorry and promises that she won't have unprotected sex anymore and doesn't want to do drugs but she loves that guy". "She's really deep in" Ian said. "So please Maddie" I said, "you can let your sister know you know, but don't set her off, you can try to help her but please don't use it against her". "Ok" she said softly and hugged us both. "Oh mum, dad" she said, "don't blame yourself no one saw this coming, she was very good in hiding it". "Yes" Ian said "I know, but as a parent you have to know everything about your children and when something like this is happening you have a feeling you failed". "We failed Kaila, Madison". "We did and we are sad about that, but we are going to do everything in our power to fix her again". She came storming at us and hugged us. "Mom, dad you are the best parents in the world no matter what". "I love you guys".

**Ian's POV:  
**It was 10 pm when Nina and decided to go to bed, but first I had to check on my little girl. She was lying on her bed with an open schoolbook still in her hands. I smiled at the thought that she was still willing to learn. How she lay there on her bed, you couldn't imagine what she put herself and us through in the last few hours. Although there was still the hint that she cried because her eyes were still red and a little swollen. I took the book out of her hand and pulled the blankets over her. She looked so peaceful. Before I left I kissed her forehead and whispered, "we love you baby girl sleep tight". "Love you too daddy" she mumbled, still half sleeping. "I know baby" I said. I clicked out the lamp and left her room.

"She's sleeping" I said when I entered our bedroom, "good" Nina said, "now let me go to sleep and wake up tomorrow with the realization that this was all a bad dream". "Yeah" I said "if that would be possible". I was awoken at two in the morning by a hard boom. I knew exactly from which room that noise came and sprinted to my daughter's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE REBEL**  
**Ian's and Nina's life with their kids. What happens after Kaila was busted with drugs and how does this affect their family life and that of their other kids. Picks up right where NIAN BABY ended**

**Nina's POV:**  
It was very quiet in the car, it was too quiet but I couldn't say a word, I was looking out of the window while Ian was driving the car. He was constantly checking on Kaila in the back of the car she had her eyes shut. It looked like if she was sleeping, but for all we knew she could be pretending . When we arrived home we decided that Ian and I had to talk together first just the two of us, we would talk later with Kaila present. When Ian opened the backdoor of the car there was still no movement so he removed the seatbelt and lifted Kaila from the car. She started to stir in his arms and woke up. "Daddy" she whispered, "go back to sleep baby" Ian said, "we will talk later", she nodded and buried her head against his chest. He carried her on the stairs to her bedroom, I removed the blankets and took her shoes of. I did the same with her jeans and top. Ian put her sleeping clothes on, while she kept **Trust?!  
**  
**Ian's POV**  
There she stood in the middle of her bedroom, looking angry and pissed. "What the hell Kaila" I said, "what's going on what's with the noise". "I can't sleep and I'm angry" she said. "Yeah I can hear that" I whispered to her. "But would you please tone it down your waking up the whole house".  
"So" she said, "so" I said "be quieter". She walked down to her bed and fell on it. "I'm just so angry daddy I don't know why, I'm freaking angry".

I thought for a moment and said, "come with me", "where are we going" she asked, "downstairs" I said. I brought her to the garage where my workout spot used to be. The punching bag still hung there so I said. "Go ahead, loose that anger". She looked at me for a moment and started to punch, push and kick against it. The tears were streaming down her face, "come on" I said after a while. After drinking some water we went upstairs again. I tucked her into her king-sized bed and was about to leave when she said. "I don't want to be alone, daddy please stay". She almost begged and sounded desperate. "Sure" I said when I crawled in bed beside her. After a while we both fell asleep.

**Nina's POV:  
**When I woke up I couldn't find Ian anywhere so I decided to check up on Kaila. When I entered her room I saw Ian in her bed asleep while she herself was reading in her school books. "Hey" I asked "how are you feeling baby girl", while I took a seat on her bed which woke up Ian. "I'm good I guess" she answered. "Hmm" I heard Ian mumble "how are my girls doing". "Thank you for helping me tonight daddy" Kaila said. "Sure for you always baby". I looked at him questioning , I tell you later he mouthed to me. "So the rest is to school already" I said, "I thought we could have breakfast together and talk some more". "Yes" Ian said "that is a great idea", we looked at Kaila and she just nodded. We had a nice breakfast in which we chitchatted. But then we had to get back to yesterdays topic. "Kaila" Ian started "do you feel ok right now physically". "What do you mean daddy?". "Well you took a lot of drugs yesterday, how are you feeling right now?" "Well I don't have withdrawal symptoms if that's what you mean" she said annoyed.

"Are you sure baby" I asked, "yeah I am sure". "Ok that's good" Ian said. "I want to make a few rules with you". "I don't want you to ever touch that stuff again". "You can say no to it easily if what you tell us is the truth, which is that you don't have withdrawal symptoms and are not addicted yet". " Ok daddy" she said "I will not touch it any more". "Ok baby but we will check up on that". "We will know if you lie to us".

"Further to the next topic then" Ian said, "tell me about Landon". "He's awesome daddy I really love him". "How did you meet him?" Ian asked her. "We have a lot of classes together and I met him before at parties". "He's really nice, he carries my bag for me, we talk all the time and we have a lot of fun". "So more about this guy". "How old is he", "he's eighteen he does this grade again". "Is he often in trouble?". "Well most teachers don't like him". "Has he been in contact with the police before?" I knew the answer because the teachers had discussed this with me. " Well yeah maybe once", "what for" I asked. "Possession of drugs" she said. "You forgot the burglary" Ian said. I saw here getting white. "Then why are you asking me those questions if you already know the answers". "Because I want you to tell us the truth". "All the things I hear and the signals that I see are red flags". "Baby he has gotten you into skipping school, doing drugs and having unsafe sex". "And all I can see besides that is that he uses you". "He's nice for you buys you stuff, but you have to pay him back for it in having sex and dealing drugs". "That's not an relationship baby that's a lover boy".

**Ian's POV:  
**"Why don't you trust me on this daddy?" She asked me. "I know he loves me and he didn't make me do anything, I wanted all of it". "Yeah because he asked or begged you for it". "We already talked about the unsafe sex thing so I don't want to bring that up again, but that's a no go forever you know that". "Until you love a person that much you want children with him and that is after you both got tested for STD's" . "So" she asked "when can I see him again?". "Well certainly not this week and before you see him I want to have a chat with him first". She looked angry at me. "So" I said "mommy has to go to work and I took the day off so young lady what are you going to do". "You really took a day off to keep an eye on me?". "Yes to be honest I did" I said to her." Because right now I don't trust you". "And can you really blame me for that" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head. "Ok" I said "go do your homework I'll be in my office if you need me". "This afternoon we are going to Aidan's school to support him at his basketball game". She nodded knowing she really couldn't argue that.

After she left for her room to do her homework. Nina asked "what was all that about this morning". "Well I heard a noise from her room last night she was really angry and was trashing her room". "I think it was still a mixture of drugs and getting caught so I let her punch on my box ball and we drank some water together". "When I brought her back to her room she begged me to stay with her". "So I did". "Ok" Nina nodded, "that's really nice of you Ian, you are a good father". "Well if I see this mess we are in, I'm beginning to doubt that" I said. "Don't" she said, "you did really well last night". "Right" I said, still not believing it. "See you at the game this afternoon", "yes" she nodded. "Bye" I said, while she left giving me a goodbye kiss.

After an hour or so I heard a knock on my office door and in the opening stood my little rebel. Hey baby girl" I said "what can I do for you". "Can I make my homework here" she asked, "it's kind of depressive in my room". "Yeah sure" I said, while I cleared half of my desk. We both sat there doing our work and enjoying the time we spend together. Around noon I said, "alright I'm done with this, are you up for a movie". "Yeah" she said. We ended up watching a comedy called white chicks. I enjoyed the bonding time with my daughter. We ate ice cream and laughed together.

**Kaila's POV:  
**I really liked the bonding time with my father, it was nice to watch a movie just the two of us or just sitting in silence each of us doing our own things. "I like this" I said while I snuggled up in my father's embrace. "Yeah I know baby girl it's really nice right". "Yeah" I said "we have to do this more often just the two of us". He smiled at me while he kissed my forehead. After the movie it was time to go to my little brothers basketball game. He was in middle school and was really an awesome kid he's very sweet and wants the best for everyone. But he's really shy my other sister and brother can really stand up for themselves. I can do that too but right now I'm really doubting this. I should listen to my parents they know what's good for me right. But here I am sitting with my father bonding having fun while I know I'm going to betray him tonight. I'm going to sneak out and go to the party. And if he catches me or not I know myself that I betray him and that's now really weighing down on me.

We went to the basketball game and met mum there, I actually had fun. My brother did his best and his middle school team won with one point average so it was an exciting game. He was really happy it looked like he didn't have a care in the world, like how he played on the field. I wanted that again. But I knew I was too far in now. I had think to watch my every step. Specially about hiding all the things I did wrong. Like my partying, my drugs I still would be doing. And sneaking around with my boyfriend. I went to bed at eleven that night at least I said I was….

**Ian's POV:  
**I was glad Kaila seemed to do better. She went to bed early which I found quite strange because she was really a late night person. I didn't search really further behind it because she had a rough night yesterday. Nina and I cuddled up on the couch when Micah came downstairs with his friends who were over. "There is a high school party going on can we go there?" they asked. I looked at Nina and she looked at me. "We won't drink and be back at two am". "Please we will watch out and we will stick together". "It's almost around the corner". "Please daddy". I thought long, yeah they were only fourteen but they told us there were teacher at the party and the other parents already had agreed that they could go. "Ok" I said, "so be home at two am". "But please, please do not drink all of you" I said to the four boys. "Alright" they said happy. "I promise dad I will behave" Micah said smiling. "Ok now go before I change my mind", I said.

I really wasn't too happy that Micah went to the party, but he was growing up and a lot of teenagers went. So Nina and I had the house to ourselves, because Aidan and Kaila were already upstairs sleeping and Madison was at Jeremiah's. When Nina and I went to bed at 12:30 am I decided to check up on Kaila her door room was locked which was really weird. She never locked her door, or at least I didn't come to her room this time usually so I couldn't really know. But I had a bad feeling about this. I decided to take a knife and unlocked the door in case she was sleeping in her bed so I wouldn't wake her. I opened the door and found her bed and room empty her window however was open. At that exact instance I got a phone call, Micah calling it said. I picked up. "Yes" I said, "dad" he said "I don't want to sound like a rat, but Kaila's here and I know something very bad happened yesterday and that she's expelled from school so I guess she's grounded". "I thought you should know". "Thanks son I was just standing in her empty bedroom". "I'm coming to get her please don't tell her I'm coming". "I don't want her to get away". "Ok dad", "thank you Micah for the heads up".

"Shit" I cursed when I put the phone down. "Nina" I yelled through the house totally forgetting I still had another sleeping kid there. "What is it" she came running towards me. "Kaila is at the high school party" I said fuming. "How do you know" she said, "well her room is empty, bed not slept on , window open and while I was getting to this conclusion Micah called to confirm it". "I'm going to get her now and she is in much deeper trouble than she already was". "Ian please be careful" Nina shouted after me.

**Kaila's POV:  
**When I arrived upstairs the first thing I did was closing my door and opening my window. I placed my clothes on the bed and took a quick shower. When I exited the shower Landon was already there. "Hey baby" he asked, "you're in trouble?". "You have no idea" I said. "I missed you". I said while I hugged and kissed him. I was only wearing my underwear and he was really taking advantage of that. He was touching me everywhere and I started to get horny. "No baby, no not here if my parents hear something I'm death and so are you". "Aah come on" he said "they won't hear anything". "Later baby" I said. "Ok" he nodded "but only because you're my beautiful girl now hurry up, put your clothes on so I can get them off of you sooner". While I was getting my clothes on Landon popped a few ecstasy pills in his mouth. "You want one princess" he asked. "I don't know" I said, "I promised I wouldn't use anything again". "Come on just one pill" he pleaded. Hell I thought one pill I want some fun tonight. So I took the pill from him.

When we were out of the house we walked half a mile when Landon pushed me behind some bushes, "and now I really can't wait anymore, I need you baby I need to be inside of you". We started kissing and after some foreplay he was about to push into me when I stopped him, "baby" I said while giving him a condom. "Come on we never do that anymore, it's much better without a condom". "I know baby but I don't want to get pregnant anytime soon so use it". "I will try to convince my parents that I can go on the pill but until than you need a condom". He sighed deep "alright" he said, "but you owe me big time on this" he smirked. "Yeah I know" I said smiling. After the mind blowing sex we hurried ourselves to the party. I told Landon we had to stay out of eye sight so teachers wouldn't see us. That's why we went to the back were a big bonfire was and more people I knew. We chatted and had fun, I drank but not too much because I didn't want to be drunk. But after some beers that was kind of too late. It was also to late when Landon and I were crazy dancing with some friends when I saw that a teacher saw me and something a lot worse was that I saw my little brother there with his friends.

"Shit" I cursed but luckily I didn't think he saw me. "Landon" I said "we have to get out of here I think I'm going to get busted by my little brother". "Nah" Landon said "he's a cool kid and is far too busy with his friends". I let my guard down a bit more because I trusted him and continued partying as far away as possible from my brother and the teachers. I was just in a full on make out session with Landon when I heard a very angry ice cold voice behind me. "Kaila Luana Somerhalder what the hell do you think you are doing". "Shit" I cursed I grabbed Landon and laid my head against his chest afraid to turn around because I knew far too well who was standing behind me. My father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Busted**

**Kaila's POV:**

I turned around really slowly and didn't dare to look him in the eyes. "Hello sir I don't think we were introduced properly I'm Landon" I heard him say. My father ignored him and said. "The two of you can come with me right now without a scene or you will be in hell and I make a scene right now, right here". I nodded and followed my father, Landon stood still on the spot, "you too" my father said.  
He followed us while we walked through the crowd when Micah came towards us "dad" he asked "do I have to go with you". "No my boy enjoy your party alright". "Yes" he nodded. That little rat I thought, he is in deep trouble. I eyed him angry and he looked scared of me. We walked towards my father's car without saying anything he motioned me to sit in the front and Landon in the back. He didn't say anything for the short car ride home. When we came home he said, "Kaila, inside go to your bedroom right now". "What about Landon" I asked, "I'm going to have a little chat with Landon". "Dad don't", "Kaila" he roared, "inside right now". I really was scared of my dad right now so obeyed. Hoping he would be easy on Landon and hoping Landon would still want to see me afterwards.

**Ian's POV:  
**I was so freaking angry right now and there she was eating up the face of which I suppose had to be Landon. She froze when she saw me and didn't dare to look me in the eyes. And then this Landon kid he tried to be a smart ass palming me in. But that wouldn't work with me. Damn it he was all drugged up I saw it in his eyes and I had the fear that if I looked in my daughters eyes I would find the same dilated pupils. God I was angry, so angry but most off all I was disappointed and hurt.  
I send her inside to have a quick talk with Landon. He stood there outside looking at me with a smug on his face. "What the hell do you think you are doing with my daughter" I asked him shaking in anger. "I don't know sir, having fun I guess, I guess we both were having fun until you entered". "Do you love her?" I asked. "Because I sure as hell know that she loves you although you are nothing but bad news". "Before she met you she didn't skip classes, didn't do drugs and sure as hell didn't have unprotected sex". "Ah that was you behind all the condom stuff". "What" I yelled "oops" he smirked, "I guess Kaila is in trouble". "You leave this property right now and never come back, if I find out you are trying to contact my daughters once more or see her, god forbid I won't kill you".

"And believe me I'm up to everything right now". "I suggest you check yourself into some rehab program and get off the drugs, be a smart boy for once". "Yeah sir together with your daughter that is certainly". "Leave" I said shaking in anger. "Alright sir" he said smirking "it was a pleasure". Now I was sure he was definitely no good for her he deliberately got her in trouble by mentioning they had sex today and he certainly doesn't love her. At least not like the way my daughter loves him. It's just about the sex for him and to be able to use her. I was still fuming but decided that I had to be more calm when I confronted my daughter about this nights events. But I knew one thing she wasn't going to leave the house alone anytime soon and I'm going to make sure she will never escape this house again because I had the feeling this wasn't the first time she snuck out.

**Kaila's POV:  
**Oh no he was so angry I thought while I ran through the house and went straight to my bedroom. I didn't see my mother so I guess or she doesn't know or dad told her that he would handle it and not to intervene. I lay on my bed staring to the sealing. I was so death especially if he found out that I had been using and drinking. I froze again when he came into my bedroom, I didn't move, scared for what was about to happen. He came sitting on my bed, "well I pictured this much different" I said still a bit under the influence and drunk. Well that was apparently the wrong thing to say. He stood up again and paced through my bedroom punching against the wall hard. That had to hurt. "Damn it" he cursed, "you will listen to me now very closely and won't open your damn mouth only if I ask you to". I nodded and he came sitting back on my bed again.

Come sit up straight" he said "and look me in the eyes". I did nervously, "besides that you drank alcohol what more did you use, and don't even think about lying about it". I was quite terrified for what was about to happen but I knew, he already knew so if I lied it would be ten times worse. "Ecstasy" I choked. "Why" he asked, "why did you use it while you just agreed with me that it was bad for you". "Why would you use". "Wait don't say it I know why because you boyfriend did too and talked you into it didn't he". I knew it was the truth but it killed me to blame Landon, "he did" I said "but I wanted it too". "So you said no at first". I nodded , "you see he's bad for you damn it why can't you see that" he roared. "I love him" I whispered.

"So" he said "why did you do it", "what" I asked. "Well sneaking out of the house". "You have no idea how disappointed and especially hurt I am for that". "How can I trust you again, tell me how are you going to win our trust back because you threw literally almost all away in the last few days". "What do you think I felt when I opened your room which was locked by the way and you were gone window open". "Luckily I knew there was a high school party because Micah went to it". "Else I had no clue where you were". "And something tells me this wasn't the first time". "What do you want me to say, yes dad I snuck out and yes I did it more often". "Yes I regret it now but only because you caught me". "Yes I rejected the drugs at first but thought what the hell". "I don't want you to admit to it" he said "because I already know that you did this but I want to know why". "I don't know" I said, "I seriously don't know". "The party was planned a long time ago and I could not, not go it was too tempting". "And I couldn't let Landon down I promised him I would be there". "So is there something else that you did tonight, besides drinking, doing drugs and sneaking out what I should know off". "No" I shook my head knowing I was lying.

"All the lies" he sight, "why do you keep lying and lying right into my face". "How do you think that feels for me, hey look at me" he said, "how do you think it feels, for your mother and me". "What do you want to know then" I asked. "That you forgot to mention that you had sex", "how do you know that" I asked shocked. "Because your so called boyfriend practically shoved it in my face, that I was at fault that he had to use a condom". " At least you listened about one thing I guess" he said. "He wouldn't say that, why would he say that" I asked. "Because he doesn't love you he brings you in trouble and he said it to piss me off more". "Now I want you to go to sleep and you will remain in your bedroom until I say otherwise and that window remains closed until I fix it so it can only open limited". With that he left my room still fuming.

**Ian's POV:****  
**I went to my bedroom where Nina still lay awake with Aidan in her arms he was also awake and was crying. "Daddy" he asked through cries "is Kaila going to be ok?". I really didn't want to lie to my son but knew it was for the better. "Yeah sure buddy" I said, "it will take some time though but she will eventually be ok". The thing was I had no clue if she was going to be ok. I didn't know what to do. Except that Nina and I couldn't do this alone I needed more help. Professional help.  
I decided to go downstairs and wait for Micah to arrive which could be any minute now. I told Aidan to stay in the bed with his mother and that I would sleep in his bed.

It was five minutes past two am when Micah arrived back, dropped off by his friends. "Hey dad" he said. "Is Kaila alright" he asked. "I don't know" I said in all honesty. "But you don't have to worry about that now son". "Just tell me how the party was, did you enjoy yourself?". "Yeah it was awesome" he said. "It was really nice". "We had lots of fun". "Thank you" I said to him "for calling me when you saw Kaila". "Sure" he said . "Micah" I said "promise me you won't start drinking before you twenty first and don't ever get into drugs". "Keep doing like you're doing now". "Play sports take interest in school and have nice friends". "Please" I beg you. "Yes daddy I promise" he said. "Ok come on" I said "it was a long day/night". "Off to bed".

**Nina's POV:  
**I woke up early with Aidan in my arms and remembered instantly last night's events. I was eager to wake Ian up so he could tell me the story in detail but decided against it because I knew he had a late night. I walked downstairs to make breakfast when Aidan was the first to join me "hey" I said, "you are awake early". "I couldn't sleep anymore" he said. "I was really scared last night mommy" he said. "All the yelling and daddy was really angry". "What did Kaila do" he asked me. "Well I think it's time that we tell you the whole story, but I do that when Micah is awake too and when your father is downstairs". "Ok mom" he said while he was getting his favorite book to read while having dinner. At nine I decided to wake Ian up. "Hey baby" I said "how are you doing". "I have a massive headache" he complained. "I have breakfast downstairs". "We have to talk to Micah and Aidan soon because they know something is going on but we kept them kind of in the dark". "Yeah" he said "but first I think that I need to tell you what happened last night". "Yes" I said "I need to know that". "And afterwards we both have to get to Kaila's room see how she's doing and talk to her".

After Ian told me everything that happened last night we decided to go together to Kaila's bedroom. I was really shocked though that he found out that besides sneaking out of the house she met up with Landon, they did drugs together, they had sex and she was drunk when he found her. Thereby our Landon concerns were grounded because he really was bad news, Ian saw that now for himself. The boy was self-centered and cared only for himself. When we opened her bedroom we saw she was still asleep or at least it looked like she was a sleep. "What are we going to do?" I asked Ian. "We are going to leave her room and talk to the boys first". "That is a good idea" I said. And so it was I went downstairs to gather Aidan and Ian went to Micah's room to wake him. I took Aidan upstairs with me and we were all sitting in Micah's room

"What is it" Micah asked. "Well" I said "you both had a lot of questions and concerns about your sister". "We were not quite honest with you and didn't give you straight answers". "So we want to tell you too what happened the last few days". "But" Ian interrupted me "you will not talk about this with others or with her". "Please keep this between the four of us ok".

**Ian's POV:  
**We explained to the boys what had happened the last few days we left some nasty details about the sex out of it, they were nowhere ready to hear those things. They were shocked and hoped Kaila would get better soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Talking**

**Ian's POV:**  
After our talk with the boys we went once again into Kaila's room she was still asleep but we decided to wake her up. "Kaila" I said softly while shaking her body slightly. "Wake up". It took some time for her to wake up fully but when she saw us sitting there I saw a lot of things in her eyes. Fear, guilt and pain. She sat up slowly and watched us intently. "I am sorry" she whispered. "Kaila do you have any idea how much you hurt us the last few days" I asked. "Yeah I know daddy" she said "and I'm sorry". "Yeah Kaila the problem is that the word sorry probably is the word you used most these past days". "And to be honest I don't believe you". "We gave you a second change and you disobeyed again". "Hell disobeyed, you totally screwed us over and didn't listen at all". "How are we supposed to help you if all you do is ruining our trust". "The I'm sorry word is not going to cut it anymore". "We are very angry with you". "And decided to take measure into our own hands". "What do you mean by that?"She asked. "Well first we are going to lock you into the house for the coming week you will not come outside unless your mother or myself are with you". "We will close all the doors and lock the windows so you can't sneak out".

"Why would you do that to me" she shouted " you are terrible". "You see this is what we mean you just don't get it do you" Nina tuned in crying. "You make us angry but most of all you make us worried, hell you make us terrified and you just don't care". "Only when it is in your benefit". "Like you where sorry a minute ago and you should be but when we give you consequences you are angry and are not sorry anymore". "I really don't know what to do" that was when she really broke. "Shh" I said while I guided Nina out of Kaila's room. "You stay put" I said to Kaila "this talk isn't over yet I will be back soon". I had to comfort Nina first though. "Shit Ian", Nina said "she is in so deep I don't know what to do" . "You know what baby" I said "you take the boys and Madison to do something fun I don't know just do whatever". "Just relax ok I will talk with Kaila explain our rules and conditions and will see if she needs to talk to someone". "I also want to know if she can cope without her drugs or if she needs help with that". "You think she may be addicted". "At this point Neens I really don't know what to think anymore only time will tell us that". "Go relax with the kids I will calm Kaila down and talk with her".

**Kaila's POV:  
**That was not really smart of me to get angry once again but seriously my parents couldn't keep me inside. They couldn't lock me up. I was angry but I was also sad because I never saw my parents this disappointed or desperate. To know I was the cause of that killed me, but I loved Landon and I knew I couldn't be without him for long thereby he was my ticket to the drugs I didn't have here. I knew that would give me troubles later I did drugs everyday so it would probably be hard on me. But on the other hand if my parents locked me up I might could get of the drugs and all this bullshit was over, but did I want that. That was the question that played in my head over and over again.

After half an hour my father was coming into my room again. He came sitting on my bed and said: "Ok tell me what am I going to do with you". "Tell me now how your future and ours is going to look because honestly I don't know what to do besides lock you up and preferably never let you out again ever". "Which isn't a solution so tell me because I'm kind of desperate not to mention how desperate your mother is". I decided to go on a guilt trip this instance and follow all the rules they applied I could always change my mind later. "I am sorry daddy" I said, "I' m sorry I don't know what to do I honestly don't know". "I was wrong I shouldn't have snuck out yesterday, but I planned it ahead months ago it was THE party". "And I knew I didn't stand a change by just asking you". "Then I snuck out and saw Landon and I just love him so much I can't deny him anything". "I first didn't want to do the drugs but it was really tempting so I took them". "It makes me feel good". " And about the sex I made him wear a condom I made him and he did it he listened to me". After a few seconds of silence I asked. "Daddy did he really rat on my with the sex thing". "Yes baby" he said. "Kaila" he said "can I tell you something about Landon why I think it is not smart to associate with him without you interrupting my every second". "After that I want you to tell me what you think of him and name the pro's and con's of you associating yourself with him". I nodded and listened to my father.

**Ian's POV:  
**I told my daughter why I thought he wasn't good for her. "Baby" I said "you have to see things from our point of view". "Before you met Landon, you were a rebel you always been the rebel and trust me we haven't loved you less because of that but the real problems started after you met him". "Skipping class I know school is boring I didn't like it either but you have to go to school because it's illegal not to do so". "Doing drugs and sneaking out not to mention the unprotected sex". "We didn't raise you that way". "I had a talk with Landon yesterday I told him that you loved him and asked if he loved you too". "He didn't give me an answer the conversation went on. I gave him a lecture about drugs and unprotected sex and that's when he said , so it was your idea of the condom should have figured something in that line". "I don't know baby but if you by love mean only having sex and dealing drugs I don't know if that is true love".

I saw Kaila's face change in pain the more I talked about Landon. She started to cry after I finished and said "I know he is kind of bad but he has something I feel attracted to him and I always have fun while I am around him". "And sure he asks me to have unprotected sex and sell some stuff once in a while, but I never had to pay for any of the drugs he gave me". "I know that baby" I said "but what did you use while you were with him?". "Ecstasy" she said "sometimes a joint". "Yes" I said "and what did he make you sell?". "I don't know powder mostly". "I thought so" I said "that had to be cocaine or maybe heroin which is much more expensive". "Did you ever use the hard stuff baby" I asked. It was quiet for some time. "Yes I did" she said "I tried cocaine a few weeks ago when I was at a party". "Only once" I asked. "Yes" she said "only once". "I didn't like it though my nose did hurt for a few days afterwards". "I want to know baby" I said to her "how many times did you sneak out of your room for real, be honest". "A lot of times, I lost count" she said. "And I have kind of another confession" she said, "which is" I asked. "You remember Amy" she asked "yeah your best friend right". "Right" she said, "I haven't been in contact with her for over three months". "Wait what but all the sleepovers". "I am sorry" she said. "You were with Landon" she nodded.

I was angry and I was scared but decided to not punish her for what she just told me. Right now I was just glad that she came forward with it on her one. So I said: "I am glad you told me, I won't say it doesn't hurt me but I'm glad you came forward on your own". "So I want you to answer this honestly, if you have Landon's pro's and con's against each other what would you do now about him". "I don't know daddy" she cried "I honestly don't know". "It's ok" I said, "I think it is wise that you don't see him for a while, what do you think about that". "I guess that would be for the best" she said. "But what about school" she asked "he will come there too". "I have to tell you something baby" I said, "they expelled you because it was besides skipping classes the first time you got expelled". "Landon was expelled multiple times and after some discussing the school decided to kick him out I heard it this morning". "How do you feel about that" I asked her. "It makes me sad I guess" she said, "but maybe it is for the best for me".

"He is in it deep daddy" I said "I have never seen him not under the influence". "I think he just needs help, it is sad you know his mother is death and his father hits him and is a drunk". "He told you that" I asked her "no" she said "I witnessed it". "I was over at his place and his father came home in the morning drunk". "We had a party the night before and the place wasn't yet cleaned up". "He beat him pretty bad, but he made me promise I didn't tell anyone". "I think he's ashamed". "I told him to get help you know" I said to Kaila "check himself into rehab". "I think he needs that" she said. "Do you think you need that too baby" I asked. She looked at me "I don't know daddy" she said. "I don't want to I really don't want to, but I took drugs everyday for the last few months so I don't know how I will be without". I looked at her sad and said "we will see baby, we will see". "We will await the coming days". I embraced her in a hug and we sat there for a few minutes before she shot up. "Wait when did Landon get kicked out?" "This morning they told me", "what did they say". "They just informed his father and he would deal with him, then they called me to inform me". While I was saying this I got a terrible gut feeling and thought to know what my daughter was so scared for.


	5. Chapter 5

**To the rescue**

**Kaila's POV:  
**Shit his father was going to kill him. But maybe not as long as he didn't know anything of the school skipping , but if he had heard this he was in a lot of trouble. "Dad" I said "his father is going to kill him". "I swear he will beat him up badly". "We have to find him". "Please we have to get there please daddy, please, please". He looked at me and nodded "ok come with me". "I drive you give me the directions" I nodded. "Thank you daddy" I said.

We drove to Landon's house as quick as possible. When we arrived the door was closed and no one answered. Although the door was close it wasn't locked. "Dad" I said "should we go in", "we can look inside" he said. I stormed to Landon's bedroom, what I saw there was terrible. "Daddy" I cried to my dad who was right behind me. Landon was lying on the floor covered in bruises and blood. His eyes were open and he was alert but he couldn't move. He was in too much pain. "Landon" I cried "can you stand up" he tried but shook his head. "Ok" my dad intervened "we have to get you out of this house right now". He motioned me to let him through. "Landon" he said "I am going to pick you up and carry you to our car, ok?" He nodded slightly. My dad picked him up and we raced to our car where my father put him in the backseat and we drove off. "Where are we going" Landon croaked. "We have to get you to a hospital" my father said. "No, no hospitals" he said "I don't want to". "Landon" my father said "we are going to a hospital you may have internal bleedings". He groaned and paused "I don't have insurance". "Don't worry about that" my dad said "it doesn't matter, I will take care of that". "Are you really willing to do that for me sir" he asked soft "after the way I treated you earlier". "Don't worry about that right now, try to stay awake ok". He nodded.

**Ian's POV:  
**The kid was severely beaten up, when we arrived to the hospital the doctor's took over and I asked for a police officer. Telling him how and where I found Landon. I told them I suspected it was the boy's father, but said I couldn't know for sure. The police questioned Landon although he was to proud to say it. It was obvious when the police left they knew who did it. I went inside the room with Kaila after the doctors told us he was lucky there was no internal damage and that he only had a lot of bruises. He would be discharged any minute now. He couldn't go home, but I knew I couldn't take him home. I came into his room and told Kaila to go sit in a chair and to be quiet. I sat on Landon's bed. What I saw was a scared little boy when I looked into his eyes. "Landon" I said. "They will discharge you very soon". "Do you have any place to go". "I can go home" he said. "No you can't" I said, "do you have any relative or someone here". He looked at me and shook his head. I sighed. "Landon" I say "I have a deal for you I would you to consider this very carefully". "Because I am offering you a change to get out of all this mess I am going to offer you help". He looked at me and nodded he was broken.

"I will pay for your hospital bill I already told you that, but I will help you also in some different way". "I found your uncle who lives in Baltimore". "He is willing to take you into his home". 'You want to get rid of me" he asked. "I am not going to lie" I said "that is very tempting but I have another proposal for you". "I heard from my daughter that she never seen you not under the influence". "I know my daughter has a problem and she might need rehab for it and if she needs it I will give her that opportunity". "I will give you that opportunity too". "I know a very good rehab facility a few hours a way which can help you with your addiction so you can get clean and start life again with a clean sheet". "I will pay for the costs that this treatment will bring down". "You don't have to worry about that". He looked at me. What do you think" he asked my daughter. "I think you should take it" she whispered. "I think you should go to Baltimore afterwards you can start over without bad influences from here". "I will miss you but I think what we have has to stop".

"I love you and I care about you" she said "but I don't think I am in love with you". "And I know you are not in love with me" she said. He nodded and looked back at me. "Would you really offer me the help sir" he asked with a soft voice. "Yes" I said "because how bad your influence on my daughter was or is". "No kid deserves to go through what you went through". "You need love and structure which your uncle can give you". He nodded. "Then I want help" he said. "A very wise decision" I said. "We will personally bring you to the facility tomorrow". "You can come home with us for today". "The police will bring your stuff by". He nodded. "But don't understand me wrong when you get into our house the doors will be locked and you will remain in the room I put you in and lock it, I do the same with my daughter". "I will give you time together but that will be supervised". "And we will check on you when you are in rehab how you are doing". He nodded and started to cry. I mentioned to my daughter to comfort him and took a seat in the room waiting for the discharge papers.

**Nina's POV:  
**When I came home with the kids there was no one home. I tried to call Ian but couldn't get a hold of him. After about twenty minutes his car drove up the driveway. I went outside and saw Ian and Kaila dragging some boy inside who looked terribly beaten up. He motioned me to follow us when Madison said "what is Landon doing here and why does he looks that way". So this is Landon I thought. I followed Ian to the guest room where him and Kaila put Landon down on the bed. He locked the windows and took the key with him. "You two stay here" he said "don't try anything funny you can't go anywhere and we will be back in a few minutes". They both nodded while Ian pulled me outside the room.

"Is that Landon" I asked him he nodded and told me the story. I was glad he would get treatment and although he brought us nothing but bad things I felt for the boy. No one deserved to be treated that way. We went back to the room to talk to the two kids, but when we arrived Kaila pushed us back out. "He fell asleep" she said. "Ok" Ian said while he locked the room and motioned Kaila to her own room. "You go talk with your mother now" he said "and I will arrange everything for Landon for tomorrow" Ian said. I took Kaila to her room. We talked, she seemed willingly to get our help or even professional if necessary.

**Ian's POV:  
**Two hours after Landon assumingly fell asleep I went to the room he was staying in to check up on him. I had to wake him a few times the doctor said because he might have an concussion. The boy was still sleeping so I shook him softly. "Landon" I whispered. Out of nowhere he shot up gasping ofthe pain it caused him he looked at me. "Hey easy" I said "do you know where you are Landon and what happened" I asked him. He nodded and looked at me long. "Come on" I said "we are having dinner". I motioned him to follow him. "Where are my stuff" he asked me, I told him the officers to send them to the rehab facility they are probably almost there. He nodded and followed me downstairs. "Kaila" I said "you can come down stairs too we are having dinner". When we arrived downstairs Nina and Madison where there. We wanted the boys out of the house so they had a sleepover at Paul and Torrey's. Who knew about our situation and told us they would help us no matter what and that we only had to ask if we needed anything. We were really grateful for that.

Madison insisted to be there. She told us before that she had known Landon from school. We didn't say much during dinner. After dinner I decided it was cruel to lock the boy up in the room again, mostly because he would be in rehab tomorrow with all the little rules and everything. There for we all sat in the living room and put on a movie. After the movie it was already 10 pm so we decided to call it night. I told Landon and Kaila I would lock them in. They couldn't get out but they both had a bathroom. I decided to pull all the dangerous things out of Landon's one. I told him that we would leave early around eight that day and that I had to wake him up every three hours due to a possible concussion.

I went to my bed and set the alarm for three hours later when that time arrived I went up to the room. "Hey how are you doing" I asked him when I saw he was awake. He was pacing through the room. I motioned him to the bed and he sat on it. He was shaking "detox symptoms" I asked him. He nodded. "I am sorry I can't help you with that" I said. "But I know something else" I left the room and gave him a laptop. "I bet you can't sleep I will give you this to get your mind off of it". "There are also some books". "Thanks" he said. "Yes" I said "no sex sites and inappropriate sites ok". He nodded his head "ok sir". "Ok then" I said "I will go back to my bed now I will check on you in two to three hours". "Yes" he said. "If you need anything or are feeling sick you know where the bathroom is".

When I left I decided to check up on Kaila she was luckily for me peacefully sleeping. I checked up on Landon again a few times he was due to circumstances doing good. When the morning arrived I drove him to the rehab facility with Kaila in tow. He was scared I could feel it off of him. The doctors there where nice to him and told us they would give him something for his troubles. He and Kaila hugged goodbye and she promised she would visit him when or if possible. After the two teenagers said goodbye I spoke with Landon alone for a few minutes. "If there is something wrong you can always call" I said to him. "Just try to get of the stuff and when you get out". "Get your act really together and do what is best for you". "Don't do anything for other people think about yourself". "Ok kid" I said. "Yes sir" he said "thank you for this opportunity". "I really appreciate it you saved my life" he said. "Well technically my daughter did" I said. I told him goodbye and told him I would visit him he was ok with that.


End file.
